Nostradamus
by dimshit
Summary: "Hanya kau yang kuinginkan. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti bisa menghilangkan penderitaanmu." Gin membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan betapa merah kedua iris miliknya. AU. GinRan.


**Nostradamus**

_by Megumi Kei_

_Author Notes:_

Oneshot fanfic yang didedikasikan kepada **eleamaya** atas challenge miliknya yang berjudul **Fangs In The Night ** yang diadakan di forum **Infantrum**. Semoga kamu menikmati ini, say! ^^

_Pairing:_

Gin x Rangiku

_Prompts:_

Church + Piano + Silver + Rose + Secret

_Warnings:_

Alternate Universe. Possible OOCness (sekali lagi saya katakan, saya bukan Kubo jadi hal ini memungkinkan untuk terjadi). Beberapa hal yang _mungkin_ tidak baik untuk minor. Vampires theme. Gin x Rangiku. Blood. Harshness. Rated M to be save.

Berharap menemukan Cullen di sini? Keluar sekarang juga, karena kalian ga akan menemukan yang semacam itu!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Disclaimer:_

Bleach story and characters will always belongs to Kubo Tite + Nostradamus song is belongs to Judas Priest.

* * *

><p><strong>- N O S T R A D A M U S -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>They never broke my will<em>

_Cause my heart was strong_

_They won't justify_

_Condemnation, my vindication_

_But I will survive_

XXX

"Tuhan... Kini aku bersujud dihadapanMu, tolong berikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Hamba-Mu yang kini telah mengukir dosa ini... Apakah Hamba-Mu yang kotor ini pantas untuk dimaafkan dan menerima pemberkatanMu?"

Wanita itu bersujud dihadapan altar, mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersamaan, menggenggam rosario didalamnya. Mata yang tertutup dan alis yang berkerut menandakan bahwa ia yang begitu khusyuk tidak menyadari suara langkah kaki ringan yang baru saja memasuki gereja. Pemuda pengguna _cassock_ itu hanya tersenyum ketika menatap sosok belakang sang wanita.

Tidak ingin mengganggu, ia pun memilih salah satu kursi untuk duduk yang ternyata disaat itulah sang wanita memutuskan untuk menyudahi doanya dan berbalik. Kedua alis sang wanita terangkat ketika melihat sosok sang pemuda, "Ichi-chan, kau tidak sekolah?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahu, "Kutebak kau tidak memperhatikan kalendar lagi, Rangiku-san?" Bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi seorang Matsumoto Rangiku untuk tidak mengecek kalendar lagi, jadi ia tidak akan terlalu banyak komentar, "Ini hari minggu." Lanjutnya dengan tenang dan berdiri dari posisinya duduk, sementara Rangiku hanya tertawa menyadari kesalahannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Toushiro?"

Tawa itu kini berhenti, berganti dengan sosok Rangiku yang tertunduk, rambut oranye yang panjang bergelombang itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Euthanasia, pagi ini aku menyetujuinya." Dan terdengarlah suara seseorang yang nafasnya tercekat.

Ichigo tahu bahwa Toushiro sudah koma selama dua tahun lebih.

Ichigo pun tahu bahwa Toushiro kemungkinan besar sudah tidak akan bisa diselamatkan. Pemuda itu masih bernafas hingga sekarang, setelah mengalami kecelakaan parah Shinkansen yang menelan ratusan jiwa, sudah merupakan sebuah mukjizat.

Tapi, Ichigo berpendapat bahwa Rangiku akan menolak Euthanasia ketika wanita itu menceritakannya kepada dirinya beberapa hari lalu.

"... Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Langsung?"

Rangiku mengangguk pelan, dan menunjukkan senyum simpulnya ke arah Ichigo yang nampak _shock_. "Aku datang ke sini sebenarnya untuk bertemu dengan ayahmu. Aku ingin ritus pemakaman diadakan secepatnya..."

Tidak langsung menjawab, dan Ichigo menatap Rangiku selama beberapa saat. Ia bukan seseorang yang bisa membaca pikiran, dan sang wanita merupakan pribadi yang telaten dalam menyembunyikan emosinya. Menghela nafas, "Aku mengerti," Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan lagi karena sekarang Toushiro sudah benar-benar tidak ada.

XXX

"Matsumoto, tidak kusangka ia akan memilih jalan ini."

"Tidakkah kau pikir keputusannya agak terburu-buru?"

"Bagaimana pun juga, Toushiro masih sangat muda..."

"Betapa kejam seorang kakak memilih untuk menyuntik mati adik sendiri walau terlihat sudah tidak ada harapan lagi."

"... Tidak bisakah ia... menunggu?"

Rangiku menghela nafas. Sudah ia tetapkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menggubris segala macam gosip yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka 'pelayat'. Ia mengambil langkah mundur, menjauh dari nisan yang kini terukir nama Toushiro. Proses pemakaman sudah selesai, tidak ada artinya lagi ia berlama-lama di area yang dirundung kesedihan ini.

Dengan tenang ia berjalan ke halaman belakang gereja. Iseng menghitung jumlah langkahnya sebelum—_Ups_—tidak sengaja ia menginjak segerombolan semut yang tengah mencari remahan roti, membuatnya mengutarakan kata "Maaf." selama beberapa kali, lalu terdiam. Hening. Dan di detik berikutnya, Rangiku tertelengkup di atas rerumputan, berteriak sekuat tenaga melepaskan emosi yang terpendam, dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Memanggil nama Toushiro disetiap isakan bagaikan sebuah mantra.

Seolah apa yang ia lakukan akan bisa membuat sang adik hidup kembali, tersenyum kepadanya, dan mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja dengan kerutan di dahi dan semburat pink diwajahnya yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia merasa malu.

Ia tidak menyadari seberapa lama dirinya berada dalam kondisi seperti itu, tidak menyadari bahwa Ichigo yang ternyata mengikutinya kini mengambil langkah mundur dibelakangnya, memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tahu bahwa Rangiku saat ini membutuhkan waktu untuk membenahi perasaannya. Yang ia sadari adalah ketika ia membuka kembali kedua matanya yang sembab, hari sudah mulai gelap.

Dan ia merasakan keinginan untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang.

Tidak ada yang dipikirkan, Rangiku hanya menatap ke arah langit. Penampilan yang berantakkan kali ini tidak mengganggunya, dan ia tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terduduk ditepian tembok gereja, sama sekali tidak bergerak, kecuali ketika kedua pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara.

Piano.

Nada yang dimainkan begitu lembut dan tenang, membuatnya beranjak dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati tempat dimana suara itu berasal.

Tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, Rangiku kini berjalan semakin jauh ke belakang gereja, ke arah sebuah rumah kecil yang memiliki _double door_. Yakin suara piano itu berasal dari dalam, secara perlahan ia membuka pintunya, menimbulkan suara decitan ringan, hingga kedua matanya menangkap sebuah figur yang kini berada dihadapan piano berwarna serba putih—serupa dengan keseluruhan sudut ruangan. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak ikut bergoyang seirama dengan pergerakan jemarinya yang kini menari-nari di atas tuts.

Rangiku terpaku.

Ia terpesona bukan hanya kepada permainan piano yang terdengar sebagai musik latar, tetapi juga kepada helaian-helaian perak yang terlihat berkilau diterpa cahaya bulan.

Ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sang pria menghentikan permainan pianonya dan berkata dengan baritone yang menimbulkan getaran pada tubuhnya, "Scenes from Childhood, Opus 15; A Tale of Distant Lands _by_ Schumann." Pria itu kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, lebih memperlihatkan lagi wajah pucatnya beserta kedua mata yang tertutup dan senyuman lebar ke arah Rangiku yang masih terdiam. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"... Huh?"

Menendang diri sendiri secara mental karena nada suaranya memperjelas bahwa dirinya tidak mendengarkan suara piano lagi semenjak sosok sang pria terpantulkan secara sempurna dikedua iris abu-abunya, "Err... Bagus...?" Rangiku tidak yakin, walau ia tahu suara piano yang ia dengar pertama kali benar-benar memancingnya hingga ke sini.

Tapi, ia tidak memperhatikan nada-nada setelah itu, karena ia terlalu... _terpesona_.

Sang pria tertawa kecil, membuat Rangiku salah tingkah, Ia memelintirkan ujung rambut oranye-nya dijemarinya, sesekali menumpukan berat tubuhnya di kaki kanan, lalu berganti ke kaki kiri. "Gin." Kembali ia tatap sang pria yang kedua matanya masih tertutup itu. Jika ia tidak salah menilai, senyum yang ditunjukkan pria itu semakin lebar, "Kau?"

Bibir Rangiku membentuk huruf 'O', baru mengerti bahwa sang pria tadi mengatakan namanya. "Rangiku. Tapi, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Ran-chan~!" Ekspresinya berubah cerah dan nada suaranya terdengar begitu riang—sementara tangan kanannya teracung tinggi, nampak membuat Gin kaget selama beberapa saat karena senyum lebar sang pria sempat menghilang sebelum kemudian suara tawanya menggelak.

Pertama melihat sang wanita masuk karena mendengar permainan pianonya, Gin mengira kalau Rangiku merupakan seorang wanita yang berkepribadian tenang. Sepertinya ia salah.

Gin membuka mulutnya, nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun malah mendecak saat ia merasakan reiatsu dari seseorang yang tidak ia inginkan kehadirannya.

"Rangiku-san! Ternyata kau ada di sini, aku sudah mencarimu semenjak tadi!"

"Ichi-chan?"

Ichigo menghela nafas, dan mengambil langkah mendekati Rangiku, "Sedang apa di sini? Ah, aku mencarimu karena Yuzu sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Sebaiknya kau ikut makan dengan kami—Rangiku-san?" Ia tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat Rangiku nampak kebingungan, "Ada apa?" Seperti yang sedang mencari sesuatu dengan kepalanya yang menoleh kiri-kanan.

_Aneh_, batin Rangiku.

Ia yakin kalau dirinya menoleh ke arah Ichigo hanya selama beberapa detik saja, tapi ketika ia bermaksud mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Gin, sang pria sudah tidak ada. Meninggalkan jejak jendela yang terbuka.

"Rangiku-san?"

Tarikan ditangannya membuat Rangiku tersadar dari lamunannya, tersenyum ke arah sang pemuda berambut oranye, dan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang sambil menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala sang pemuda. "Ayo~ Ayo~ Sudah lama aku tidak memakan masakan Yuzu!" Tidak ia sadari kalau saat ini wajah Ichigo memerah karena merasa punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada besarnya.

"Hentikan! Panas tahu!" Ichigo mendorong Rangiku dengan kuat hingga pelukannya terlepas, dan sang wanita hanya terkekeh-kekeh saja.

"Aaw~! Apa aku membuatmu _turn-on_, I-chi-chan?"

"Fuck off!"

Dan dengan langkah yang terburu-buru Ichigo berjalan terlebih dahulu, namun sesekali tetap melihat ke belakang demi memastikan kalau Rangiku memang mengikuti dirinya.

Sikap Ichigo mirip sekali dengan Toushiro, Rangiku menyadari itu. Makanya ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggoda sang pemuda, apalagi mengenai masalah cewek. Mencuri pandang lagi ke arah _grand piano_ yang dengan tenangnya berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan, kedua bola mata abu-abunya bergerak memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang bertebaran disekitar kursi duduknya. Kalau disandingkan dengan warna putih pianonya, kelopak mawar itu nampak seperti darah.

Darah yang indah.

Yang tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti memandang, jika Ichigo tidak meneriakkan namanya lagi.

Tersenyum simpul, Rangiku pun menutup pintu dihadapannya, dan kembali berjalan ke arah Ichigo. Sementara benaknya berkelana, mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mengiang ditelinganya semenjak ia mendapatkan Gin sudah tidak ada tadi.

_Bisakah ia bertemu dengan pria itu lagi?_

X

Sambil berjongkok dipuncak menara gereja, Gin memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Rangiku. Sesekali tertawa kecil ketika didapatinya sang wanita nampak mengatakan sesuatu dan membuat pemuda berambut oranye didekatnya marah-marah dengan muka yang merah, sementara wanita yang kini berpakaian serba hitam itu tertawa renyah. Kelihatan begitu puas dengan reaksi yang didapatkannya.

Bertopang dagu dan terus menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu menyita perhatiannya, dan senyum diwajahnya nampak semakin lebar ketika sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam gereja, Rangiku nampak beradu pandang dengannya.

Tapi ia tidak begitu yakin, karena sang wanita dengan tenangnya menutup pintu dihadapannya tidak lama setelah itu.

Dan ia sendiri, bangkit dari posisinya. Tanpa memberikan pandangan sepintas lagi, Gin langsung menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan letak gereja.

Aktifitasnya hari ini membuatnya lapar.

XXX

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Seluruh gerakan jemarinya tertahan diudara, sementara kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi dan menghilang dibalik poni peraknya. Gin menoleh, dan senyum lebarnya kembali muncul diwajahnya yang pucat saat melihat Rangiku menunjuk ke arahnya dari luar jendela. "Selamat sore, Ran-chan!" Senyum Gin yang sudah lebar, menjadi semakin lebar saat Rangiku nampak berusaha masuk melalui jendela. Kali ini, sang wanita mengenakan celana jeans pendek, jadi tidak begitu sulit untuk melangkahi tinggi jendela yang hanya sepinggang orang dewasa.

"Kangen padaku?"

"Itu karena kau pergi dengan cara ajaib seminggu yang lalu, dan aku penasaran!" Rangiku berkacak pinggang dan memajukan bibirnya saat reaksi Gin hanya tertawa kecil saja dan kembali berbalik ke arah piano.

Memang benar, selama ini Rangiku bolak-balik gereja dan rumah adalah untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan Gin.

Entah mengapa, tapi ia penasaran. Rasanya, seolah sang pria memiliki kutub magnet utara dan dirinya memiliki kutub magnet selatan, maka ia merasa terus tertarik untuk kembali dan kembali lagi ke gereja. Walau pada kenyataannya ia baru bisa menemukan sang pria setelah mencoba selama satu minggu.

"Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk bermain piano?"

"Menurutmu?"

Tawa kecil lainnya, dan ruangan pun menjadi hening. Hanya dentingan nada-nada dasar dari piano saja yang terdengar. Gin tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, dan dengan iseng hanya menekan satu tuts saja. Kedua matanya tetap tertutup, membuat Rangiku sempat berpikiran bahwa sang pria sebenarnya buta.

Tapi, sangsi.

"Kau mau _request_ sesuatu?"

Menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak mengerti lagu klasik." Yang ia tahu hanya lagu-lagu DJ yang sering dimainkan di bar yang menjadi tempat nongkrong langganannya.

Ah, jadi ingat, ia belum mengunjungi _SOUL SOCIETY BAR_ bulan ini.

"Kalau begitu, kupilihkan sesuatu untukmu."

Gin kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya, membentangkan jemarinya diantara tuts-tuts yang ada. Permainannya kali ini lebih cepat daripada yang Rangiku dengar pertama kali lalu. Membuat sang wanita semakin yakin, bahwa pria berwajah rubah itu adalah seorang _expert_ dalam piano. Secara perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu alunan musik, Rangiku berjalan mendekat ke arah Gin, memposisikan diri duduk disebelah sang pria diatas kursi piano yang lebar, dengan punggung menatap sang piano putih yang tengah bernyanyi.

"Yang barusan, lagu apa?" Ia bertanya ketika merasa yakin kalau Gin sudah menyelesaikan keseluruhan lagunya.

"Kreisleriana, Opus 16; Part no.8 _by _Schumann."

Kening Rangiku nampak berkerut sesaat, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengenai lagu klasik, makanya ia pun tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang Gin katakan padanya. Hanya satu yang ia tahu, "Kau menyukai Schumann? Bukankah lagu yang kemarin ini kau mainkan pun merupakan gubahannya?"

"Yep!"

Kembali, Rangiku tidak yakin mana pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya tengah diiyakan oleh sang pria. Apakah mengenai ia menyukai Schumann, ataukah mengenai lagu yang lalu itu memang sama-sama Schumann. "Karena kupikir, Schumann yang paling cocok untukmu saat ini." Dengan wajah bingung, Rangiku menatap Gin yang nampak tenang-tenang saja seolah apa yang ia katakan sebelum ini bukanlah hal yang aneh.

"Maksudmu?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, namun hanya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Rangiku, Gin melebarkan senyuman diwajahnya. "Apa kau tahu? Ada kabar angin yang mengatakan Schumann tewas dengan membawa penyesalan yang mendalam—" Ia hentikan tahan lanjutan kalimatnya selama beberapa saat dan menatap puas ke arah Rangiku yang kini wajahnya mulai menunjukkan kecemasan, "—karena ia membunuh kekasihnya sendiri demi sebuah lagu."[1]

Gin menutup kata-katanya dengan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada Rangiku yang terdiam.

Rangiku baru tersadar dari kekagetannya saat merasakan bibirnya digigit dengan kuat, dan ia meringis saat merasakan rasa besi menyerang indera perasanya. Ia dorong Gin sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai dirinya jatuh membentur lantai, menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, menatap kembali ke arah sang pria, "Hanya kau yang kuinginkan. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti bisa menghilangkan penderitaanmu." Gin membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan betapa merah kedua iris miliknya.

Rangiku tercekat ketika melihat dua iris merah yang berkilat.

Serupa dengan warna darahnya yang kini menempel juga dibibir Gin.

Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu, otaknya berhenti bekerja. Ia lihat Gin mendekatinya, membuatnya ingin mengambil seribu langkah kebelakang, namun tidak bisa. Tubuhnya hanya terdiam saat sang pria mendorongnya hingga punggungnya merasakan dinginnya lantai keramik dibawahnya.

Bahkan ketika bajunya dirobek oleh kuku-kuku yang mendadak memanjang, Rangiku hanya gemetaran dan tetap tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya tersentak ke atas, mulutnya terbuka dalam teriakan bisu saat taring-taring itu dengan mudahnya merobek lapisan kulit diantara leher dan pundaknya.

Gin terkekeh.

Sambil terus menghisap darah Rangiku, ia menancapkan kuku-kuku tangan kanannya di dada sang wanita dan menariknya kebawah hingga bagian perut. Darah yang membuncah membuat Gin menyeringai puas, namun kesenangannya terpaksa hilang saat ia merasakan perih yang teramat sangat dibagian punggung belakangnya.

"Tuhan, karuniailah hambaMu ini dengan kekuatan sucimu demi memberantas kegelapan."

"Ck!"

Mendecak, Gin mengambil langkah mundur sambil menelan darah yang sudah ia hisap. Dan ia menggeram kesal ketika melihat dengan jelas figur yang sudah mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Rangiku-san!" Tanpa menunggu lama, Ichigo berlari mendekati Rangiku yang tergeletak tidak begerak. Ia periksa denyut nadi sang wanita dan menghela nafas lega saat masih bisa merasakan denyut nadi itu berdetak dengan kuat, "Kau benar-benar wanita yang hebat, Rangiku-san." Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk ke arah Isshin yang menanti berita darinya.

Isshin mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada sosok berambut perak yang berada ditepi ruangan, nampak tersudut, namun ia yakin tidak. "Menjauhlah, _Fallen_. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati wanita itu lagi." Berkata dengan nada memperingatkan sembari membuka tutup botol kecil ditangannya. Botol yang berisi cairan yang dijamin bisa membunuh vampire jika digunakan dengan sangat baik.

"_Our Father in heaven, hallowed by your name your kingdom come. Your will be done one earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. God, please do not let me waver, I beg you. I've always believe in you, do not abandon me._"[2]

Menggunakan kecepatannya yang unggul jauh diatas manusia, Gin melompat ke arah jendela. "Tidak akan bisa secepat itu, Pak tua." Kembali ia tertawa kecil, mencuri pandang ke arah Rangiku yang berada dipelukan Ichigo, "Bukankah daripada mengejarku, jauh lebih baik membawa Ran-chan ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan? Tapi, lain ceritanya kalau kalian memang ingin membiarkannya mati."

"AS IF!"

Ichigo yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan kini memuntahkan amarahnya, kesal pada diri sendiri karena tidak menyadari kehadiran vampire di gerejanya. Geramannya semakin kuat saat mendengar Gin terkekeh-kekeh.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada wanita itu." Ia berjongkok di kusen jendela tempatnya berdiri, menatap ke arah kedua pria yang memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar. "Aku juga tidak peduli kalian menceritakan dengan detail mengenaiku padanya. _That's not a secret, after all_." Gin melompat tepat pada waktunya ketika Isshin kembali melemparka cairan bening ke arahnya.

Sang vampire bersurai perak tahu dengan pasti bahwa cairan itu adalah vermin.

Cairan yang bahkan sanggup menghabisi darah murni sepertinya, menggantikan oak putih berumur tua. "Aku akan kembali." Dan Gin pun menghilang kebalik kegelapan malam, dengan sumpah dirinya tidak pernah membiarkan mangsanya bertahan hidup dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Karena... Dialah sang Nostradamus.

XXX

_Nostradamus; vindication_

_Nostradamus; our salvation_

_He has seized the day_

_He is here to stay_

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Author Notes:<span>_

[1] Kabar angin di sini itu benar-benar kabar angin kok. Saya merekayasanya hanya untuk membangun cerita aja, alasan kematian Schumann tidak seperti itu.

[2] Mantra ini didapatkan dari salah satu doujin Bleach yang juga bercerita mengenai vampire.

Review?


End file.
